emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 72 (26th June 1973)
Amos is worried when the brewery informs him that there has been a complaint, but is relieved when it reveals to be for an unimportant reason. Jack is not happy when Janie accidentally smashes one of his windows, while Henry receives a letter from Alison informing him of her return. Plot Joe is late getting up. Matt mentions that Peggy is lacking in energy. Jack and Joe will be calling around to have a family gathering to discuss Annie and her men. Jerry delivers the post to Jack as Barney is on holiday. Jack receives a postcard from Birmingham. He asks Jerry for any village gossip and he tells him about Tom Raistrick being the village catch. Henry talks to Sam about Annie, but Sam says Annie always keeps things to herself and that him and her mother never even knew when started courting Jacob. He tells him to ask her himself. Amos tells Henry the brewery has received a complaint and they're coming to see Amos in the afternoon. Henry agrees to speak up for him. Joe notices Jack's postcard - it's from Penny. Jack tells Joe that he's decided not to speak to Peggy about Annie. A teacher, Mr. Jones, asks for a large order of crisps and drinks in The Woolpack for a school party. He's distracted when the kids make noise outside though. Two boys walk into the pub, Amos gives them the crisps and drinks. Winters calls from the brewery to say he will be late. Henry talks to Joe about Annie. Joe thinks that Henry wants to marry Annie and that as he seems shy he will have to do it for him. Janie accidentally breaks one of Jack's windows trying to get his attention, she has bought him a book about a tramp from Frank. Matt tells Jack and Joe that Peggy has a headache so their meet is off. Amos is relieved when the brewery complaint was because he had run out of crisps. Joe runs into Carol again, she asks him if she can have a job on the farm but he rushes off. Henry tells Jack he doesn't want to marry Annie, he's just worried that if she does marry then he won't have a home any longer. Annie arrives home in the middle of a row. Henry receives a letter saying that Alison Gibbons is coming back. Cast Regular cast *Jack - Andrew Burt *Annie - Sheila Mercier *Joe - Frazer Hines *Matt - Frederick Pyne *Sam - Toke Townley *Wilks - Arthur Pentelow *Amos - Ronald Magill *Janie - Diane Grayson Guest cast *Carol Benfield - Ann Holloway *Jerry - Gorden Kaye *Mr. Jones - Bernard Atha *Boy - Bryan Cook Locations *The Woolpack - Public bar *The Mill - Jack's bedroom *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse living room/kitchen, yard Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Episode 72: Amos Brearly is expecting bad news . . . and Henry Wilks gets a surprising letter. *This episode was included on the following commercial releases: **Emmerdale Farm: Volume Three DVD released by Network on 30th May 2011. Category:1973 episodes Category:Emmerdale Farm episodes Category:Episodes released on DVD